Sorpresa
by Lovene Chan
Summary: La idea era tan estúpida que quiso patearse su propio trasero, aunque era imposible. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lo odiaba, decidió tomarlo del cuello y entregarse a ver cómo la chispa de la sorpresa bailó en sus ojos cuando lo besó. Estúpida oveja.


» Er, de verdad les digo que no tengo idea de dónde salió esto. Estaba bañándome y vino a mi cabeza. Y no es que me guste específicamente esta pareja, pero no sé, fue algo que salió (?) En serio, tienen el absoluto derecho a odiarlo si quieren, porque a mí no me convence, y viendo que es mi primera historia de Death Note, er, bueno...

Léanlo y ya, y después me dicen qué opinan :) Veamos si después se me da por escribir algún LxLight o MattxMello o LxMisa :D

(Me estoy haciendo una maldita fanática del yaoi, mierda carajo! xD)

En fin, besitos :) Que les sea leve, y si les gustó déjenme un lindo review, y sino, también xD

* * *

» Sorpresa.

* * *

Si Mello no hubiera sabido que era físicamente imposible patearse su propio trasero, sin dudas lo habría hecho. Y si de verdad no estuviera tan asqueado de sí mismo, se hubiera decidido a, como medida final para eliminar tanta estupidez, darse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

Era simplemente descabellado, estúpido, y una evidente muestra de lo dañino que era pensar en esa_ cosa_ las veinticuatro horas del día.

Porque bien, Mello ni siquiera creía que_ eso_ fuera una persona. Parecía más bien una oveja, con ese cabello blanco que se le pegaba a la cabeza formando pequeñas ondas, sus mañas y su insoportable personalidad. Una oveja que él aborrecía.

Joder, realmente lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Near, y cualquier cosa que lo relacionara. Odiaba su forma de ser, su extraña y enferma fascinación hacia los juguetes, y por sobre todo, esa jodida manía que tenía de jugar con su cabello.

Era simplemente desesperante.

La imagen de Near enrrollando un mechón de cabello albino alrededor de su dedo vino a su mente. Y lo siguiente en lo que pensó fue en él con un cuchillo cortándole la maldita mano.

Musitó una maldición por lo bajo, convenciendo a los pocos niños que había en esos momentos dando vueltas por la casa de Wammy —porque ya era hora de dormir—, de que no debían acercársele. Supuso que se veía un poco atemorizante, y decidió patearle el culo al primero que se decidiera a decirle una sola palabra.

Mientras hacía su pequeño recorrido a _aquel_ lugar, se puso a pensar en la soberana idiotez que estaba a punto de hacer. Y al meditar el respecto, no pudo hacer más que seguir insultando. El tipo de palabras que la gente civilizada no usaba, y que muy probablemente más de una persona se hubiera sorprendido al verlas salir de la pequeña boca infantil.

Bien, Mello, con apenas doce años y con esa puta —y brillante, no lo olviden— idea que había tenido, se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado como para decirlas.

Y si volvíamos al tema de Near, que era realmente la única razón por la cual tenía estos tediosos, humillantes y nada recurrentes momentos introspectivos, debía decir que la idea siempre le había resultado atractiva. Él se refería a que, bueno, Near era un maldito zombie para él. Un maldito zombie sin voluntad, movido sólo por los rápidos cálculos que se resolvían a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza. Movido sólo por la lógica pura; la razón y sólo la razón.

Era desesperante, casi siniestra, la manera en que armaba y desarmaba una y otra vez ese jodido rompecabezas blanco, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Y, joder, lo único realmente humano que veía en él era la burla. La manera en que lo miraba, como diciendo_ «Eres un idiota. Soy mejor que tú»_. Esa forma en que lo miraba, con una sonrisa socarrona, como si con sólo verlo supiera todos los secretos que guardaba, y se negara a compartirlos con nadie, porque era lo suficientemente sádico como para regocijarse en privado con ellos.

Dios, lo odiaba _tanto_.

Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser tan estúpido y susceptible a todas esas jodidas peculiaridades. Por ponerse a observar —demasiadas veces de las necesarias— con detenimiento, su infantil sonrisa torcida; por observar demasiado sus labios, y por, en contadas ocasiones, despertar en la mañana con su puta imagen en la cabeza, e incluso irse a dormir con ella.

Mierda, ¡que soñaba con él!

Así que la idea le resultaba atractiva, en cierto modo, y conociéndose, sabía que era la única solución a su problema.

Mello odiaba perder. Odiaba quedar de segundo; ser eclipsado por alguien era el más fuerte insulto que podrían darle a su orgullo. Más aún, que se burlaran de él, sin ninguna clase de discreción, ¡que lo hicieran en su maldita cara!, lo sacaba de quicio.

Y, desgraciadamente, Near hacía todo eso, y con creces. Hacía todo eso, con creces, y sin una pizca de emoción. ¡Lo atormentaba y seguía su monótona vida como si nada! Mientras él tenía que andar torturándose con pensamientos que le daban ganas de romper las leyes de la física y patearse.

Joder, eso era inaceptable.

Así pues, Mello decidió, en uno de sus instantes de genialidad que descolocaría su pequeño y estructurado mundo. Y quizá pudo haber ideado una manera un poco menos... er, humillante para sí mismo, de llegar a ello, pero bueno...

Mello también tenía curiosidad. Y lo odiaba, de eso no había dudas, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo que tenía que pasar, y Mello decidió admitirlo en el preciso instante en que abrió la amplia puerta que lo separaba de esa estúpida oveja.

Lo encontró, sentado en el parqué de esa forma tan particular, propia de su mentor L, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tapados por el espeso flequillo blanco.

Cuando entró a la habitación, demasiado silenciosamente para el gusto de cualquiera que conociera bien a Mello, la pequeña oveja, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Mello sabía que, en ese momento, sólo eran Near y la gran torre de dados que se alzaba frente a él. Aunque claro, Mello también sabía muy bien que, aunque la estúpida oveja aparentara encontrarse ausente a todo, estaba muy conciente de su presencia ahí.

Y allí fue cuando el odio que sentía por él se encendió como una llama ardiendo en su interior. Sentía tanta furia y, a la vez, tanta satisfacción. Mello sabía que Near, ni en sus pensamientos y deducciones más lógicas, podría pensar algo así.

Así que se aproximó, otra vez con esos pasos sigilosos tan impropios, como si temiera arruinar alguna sorpresa con un ruido extremadamente fuerte.

Mello se sentó a su izquierda, sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto por la total falta de atención de Near hacia su cercanía.

Era tan típico de él.

Y entonces Mello, a pesar de no entenderlo y de odiarlo con toda su alma, lo tomó de cuello en un rápido movimiento con sus fuertes manos de niño.

Mantuvo los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos como para observar el instante en que sus pupilas negras se dilataron y su respiración pareció cortarse. Percibió cómo su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en ese enorme pijama se tensaba.

Mello observó, con una satisfacción que le pareció casi celestial, cómo una diminuta chispa cruzaba sus ojos.

La chispa de la sorpresa.

Sus labios, ahora unidos fuertemente a los de él, no le parecían tan fríos ni tan ásperos como creía. Y su cabello era realmente suave, y le provocaba cosquillas al enredarse en su frente.

Mello no obvió ninguna de las sensaciones que todo aquello le había hecho experimentar, mas se aseguró de nunca cerrar los ojos, porque aquella imagen de Near era, simple y jodidamente, memorable.

Así que no profundizó el beso y sólo acarició lentamente sus labios, que se mantenían petrificados, como una estatua. Aquello le agradó sobremanera.

Entonces, cuando creyó que era oportuno separarse, decidió, como acción final, decirle una pequeña cosa a la estúpida oveja; algo que deseaba decirle hacía mucho tiempo.

—Near, tú siempre dices que soy demasiado predecible, ¿no es así? —dijo poniéndose de pie y viéndolo, por primera vez, con justificado triunfo. Se agachó ubicándose a la altura de su pálido rostro, y otra vez, estuvo tan cerca que pudo apreciar esa chispa en sus ojos.

Entonces, al recibir como respuesta un profundo silencio, decidió terminar con una frase que estaba seguro, Near, el frío y calculador Near, no olvidaría.

—Pero estoy seguro que esto no te lo esperabas —se incorporó otra vez y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta. La abrió, y entonces se volvió a verlo, con la misma sonrisa socarrona que tanto odiaba—. Recuerda esto, Near: también eres humano.

Se marchó, con la más satisfecha de todas las sonrisas que pudo —y podría— alguna vez esbozar. Una salida triunfal, para una entrada triunfal. Simplemente perfecto.

Esta vez, Mello había ganado.


End file.
